The Goblin King and the Empty Chair
by celticreeder
Summary: Jareth is cursed to be a goblin but a chance meeting with a young woman and her family on a farm show him that looks aren't everything and love can break a curse. Beauty & the Beast meets Labyrinth with a spin on The Goblin and the Empty Chair story.


8/12/2010

**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Beauty and the Beast or The Goblin and the Empty Chair.**

_A/N: This is my first published Labyrinth story. This actually is a combination of Labyrinth, Beauty and the Beast and a children's picture book story The Goblin and the Empty Chair by Mem Fox. If you get a chance, read it, it is so sweet. Because of the nature of the story, I've pretty much disregarded the events of the movie so the characters are OOC but when are characters ever in character when writing fanfiction with different endings, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and feel free to review or favorite if you feel so inclined. They are much appreciated and help make me a better writer._

_Celticreeder_

**The Goblin King and the Empty Chair**

Once upon a time there lived a Goblin King of exquisite beauty. He had everything he could ever desire. He had a castle filled with priceless treasures and rooms filled with the most wondrously crafted furniture. He had servants who worked diligently and while they did require a firm hand and a firmer kick in the behind out the window to keep them in line and obedient, the Goblin King never lacked for someone to tend to his needs.

Now, it wasn't all fun and games for the Goblin King, he did have to rule his kingdom. He ruled from a tall white castle nestled in the center of an elaborate and stunning though treacherous Labyrinth. His duty was to send his servants of goblins out into the world to snatch babies wished away. Should the wisher demand the stolen child back, he or she would be given 13 hours in which to solve the Labyrinth and reach the Goblin King in the castle. Should the wisher fail, the child remained with the king and became a goblin upon reaching the appropriate age and the wisher was returned home without any knowledge of the events or child. In return, the Labyrinth supplied power and food and shelter for the Goblin King and his subjects.

One night, during the Goblin King's 913th birthday, a storm came to the Labyrinth. It was a storm unlike anything the inhabitants had ever seen before. While goblins and fieries and fairies sought shelter amongst their homes in the Labyrinth, the Goblin King danced hour after hour with stunning elf maidens and sorceresses of devastating beauty and a striking princess here and there from neighboring kingdoms. He cared naught for the storm outside. What should he care when he was safe and dry inside?

When the clock struck 13, a giant cake was wheeled out to the middle of the dance floor. Thirteen layers of delicious gold, white and silver frosting all ready to be consumed. Candles covered the layers glowing brightly and waiting to be blown out and the Goblin King grinned as he stood in front of the cake. He looked around at all his guests and as they held their breaths for him to blow the candles out, the Goblin King took a deep breath of his own with his wish firmly in mind.

'CRASH'

The tall stained glass window behind the Goblin King's throne flew open and shattered. A gale rushed through the open window blowing the candles out in one whoosh. The crowd screamed and the Goblin King grabbed his sword from his belt. He turned to face the window, furious that his party was being ruined. The wind whipped the hanging banners around creating even more of a din and the Goblin King knew he'd never be heard if he shouted; so he waited.

A moment later the wind died down and standing at the foot of the throne stood the most beautiful woman the Goblin King had ever seen. He smiled his charming smile and slipped his sword back into its sheath at his side before sauntering up to the woman.

She wore a gown of moonlight with hair as raven black and star studded as the midnight sky. Her eyes were flashing silver and her skin was white as snow. Power emanated from her and the Goblin King knew this was a woman who had been born to be his queen.

"I regret if I have forgotten to send you an invite to my ball, my lady. I can not see how I could have forgotten one such as you," the Goblin King said suavely.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins of the Goblin City and Ruler of the Labyrinth, you dare to make a mockery of me? I, your very own Godmother?" the woman growled.

The Goblin King, Jareth, paused. His Godmother? His expression turned to a sneer. "Oh, then I did not forget you. I did not invite you at all. Why would I want some old biddy at my birthday party? I did not even invite my parents!"

His Godmother looked around the room and took in all the guests. "I see you neglected to invite any of the smaller kingdoms, baronies, and fiefdoms. I see none of the daughters of the Troll King or the Orc Lord's. I see only shallow women and daughters and men of the higher societies. These are whom you surround yourself with, Jareth? These powerless creatures that would sooner stab you in the back than offer you help?"

"I see no reason to surround myself with ugly things on my own birthday, Godmother. I'm surrounded by the nasty little goblins on a daily bases! Besides, what help could the smaller kingdoms give me? When would I ever need their help? They can barely help themselves!" Jareth laughed cruelly and the crowd tittered along with him.

"I see. You are just as shallow as your guests. Your poor parents and subjects to be stuck with a creature like you. So, because it is your birthday, I have come with a gift for the birthday boy. I do hope you'll appreciate it."

His Godmother raised her arms and the wind began again, though as she spoke her voice sounded clearly over the gale.

"For my Godson, Jareth the Goblin King, I give you this: you have until your 1313th birthday to find a woman to love you as you are. You will continue to rule your kingdom but you will do so as one of your subjects. I give you the gift of truly being the Goblin King! Should you fail to find a woman to love you as you are, and for whom you love in return, you will remain forever a goblin king. Good bye my dear, Jareth and happy birthday!"

A rush of wind swirled maddeningly around Jareth and when it died down, his Godmother was gone, the stained glass window was fixed, and the cake candles were relit and huddled on the floor was a monster.

People screamed as the creature rose to its feet. A mad rush for the doors began and the creature begged for the guests to remain calm; that it was all right and the party could continue. The creature chased the guests outside where they rode or flew or vanished through magic away leaving the creature alone surrounded by goblins. The creature stomped over to the pond in the castle's courtyard and gazed down into the still waters. Upon seeing the hideous monster staring back at him, the creature realized the Godmother had been correct.

Jareth the Goblin King, ruler of the Labyrinth had been turned into a goblin.

Over the years, Jareth ruled quietly. He continued to send his goblin subjects out to snatch wished away babies but he stayed in the shadows when offering the wisher the chance to run the labyrinth. Jareth kept himself away from the outside world as much as he could and as the years passed, Jareth began to despair that he would never find a woman to love him as he was.

He'd tried to reveal himself to some of the young women around the kingdom but they'd run away in fear. He'd tried revealing himself to some of the young women who'd wished the babies away only to be screamed at and told to go away. After the first 100 years of this, Jareth gave up and took to remaining in the shadows.

Year after year passed and when the year 1312 came and only a handful of months were left before his 1313th birthday, Jareth knew he was going to remain a goblin forever. The Labyrinth began to change almost over night. A place once dangerous on the best of days became outright treacherous and deadly. Jareth's magic worked less and less like it should and the castle, once beautiful began to fill with garbage and chickens and the white walls turned to grey. The furniture was smashed and the antiques broken. Jareth sent fewer and fewer goblins out to snatch babies until finally, weeks passed without a single baby being stolen.

Jareth took to locking himself in is rooms with only his crystal balls as his window to the outside world. He gazed for hours into the daily lives of his people and the people of the Aboveground. It was on one such day that he heard a man's sad sigh.

Now, it wasn't as though Jareth had never heard a sad sigh before but the tone of this one was different to him. So, Jareth pulled up the image of the man and gazed at him. The man was working in the fields of his farm in the Aboveground trying to remove a large tree stump. The man finally set his tools down and buried his face in his hands.

Jareth found himself watching the man until he returned inside, the tree stump and tools still lying on the ground. All during the day, Jareth had felt a connection to the man. A connection that he didn't understand but felt he had to do something about. So, that night, Jareth went to the farm and worked to remove the tree stump. He was careful not to be seen and chopped the stump up into cords of firewood. He then looked around and spotted a fence that was only partially painted. He hurried over and painted the fence. He felt pride in the work he'd done for the first time in centuries. Jareth had thought he'd been as quiet as possible but perhaps he'd made a noise or some deep intuition had come to the man because he awoke and went to the window only to see Jareth helping. The man was thoughtful and when Jareth left, the man returned to bed thankful for the help.

The very next day, Jareth pulled up the family he'd helped the night before and found himself watching the wife of the man. She was working in her garden when she sighed, put her tools down and buried her face in her hands. Jareth felt the connection again and that night, he went to the family's farm and worked in the garden.

Again, he tried to be quiet but the wife awoke and watched him from the window, thankful for the help.

For the third day, Jareth watched the family and this time it was the daughter that caught his attention. Now, he'd felt a connection with the man and the wife but nothing as strong as what he felt for the daughter. She was perhaps 17 or 18 years old with long brown hair pulled back and bright green eyes full of intelligence. She was sitting at her table in her bedroom working on school work when she sighed and buried her face in her hands. Unlike the man and his wife, the daughter actually cried.

Jareth felt his heart break at the tears and that night, he visited the daughter and sat quietly by her bedside keeping her company. He thought he was being quiet but she awoke and watched him without his knowing. Her gaze lingered upon his partially covered features for he'd taken to wearing a thick white scarf over the lower half of his face, and knew this was the man who'd been helping her parents for the past two days. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, content that she and her family would be safe.

In the morning, Jareth found himself watching the family from behind some trees at the edge of their farm. The wife had made some breakfast and her husband and daughter sat at the table. They sat for a long time staring at the empty chair next to the daughter that had been empty all winter. Finally, the wife stood and fetched another plate. Her husband filled it with the rest of the breakfast and put the plate on the table in front of the empty chair. The daughter, her heart pounding excitedly stood and hurried over to the door and opened it. She stood waiting for a moment looking outside in the hopes of seeing their guardian angel. When several minutes passed and he didn't appear, the wife and the man rose to come to the door as well.

Jareth, seeing the family coming out quickly darted out from amongst the trees and hurried over to the family.

"Wait, please!" he called out.

"Will you join us?" the man asked.

Jareth looked from one face to another before nodding. The daughter smiled and held out her hand. Jareth stared at it for a long moment before reaching out and taking it. He felt shame upon seeing her small dainty fingers wrapping warmly around his green claws and he tried to pull away but she just held on tighter.

Jareth was brought into the house and the empty chair was held out for him by the wife. Jareth glanced around before spotting the family picture hanging on the wall. The man stood beside his wife smiling with the daughter and a young boy of about 4 years standing in front of them. Jareth brought his gaze back to the empty chair, knowing that this chair belonged to the boy. He swallowed and looked back up at the family, his gaze lingering on the daughter.

"Please?" she asked softly.

Jareth settled himself into the chair and the family resumed their seats. Jareth looked at the food on his plate and shame filled him again. He could not subject these kind people to his hideous visage, especially the daughter. His hand gripped the spoon tightly and he gritted his teeth. He would have to thank them for their hospitality but refuse the food.

Soft hands gently touched his cheeks as the daughter reached up and began to carefully remove the scarf. Jareth froze and stared in horror at her. The scarf was removed and his face seen for the first time in centuries. The family gazed at him silently before the daughter spoke.

"You have the kindest eyes, sir," she said softly and gently traced his brow.

"Indeed, you do," the wife whispered, a sad smile upon her face.

"Just like…" the man broke off and glanced at the family picture.

"Yes, just like him," his wife agreed.

Jareth looked at the picture and saw that the young boy gazed out of the frame with smiling blue eyes. Jareth closed his own eyes and bowed his head. Never had he come upon a family such as this; a family who accepted him as he was! The daughter reached out and wrapped him in an embrace and the man and his wife quickly followed suit. Then they separated and ate the meal, laughing and happy while the family told stories of the boy.

When the meal was over, Jareth went with the man out to the fields to help him plow for the planting. And he returned the next day to help the wife with the gardening and feeding of the chickens. And every night, Jareth would sit with the daughter, Sarah, and help her with her school work and tell her fantastical stories of his life in the Labyrinth.

Sarah would smile and laugh and ask for more while telling him stories of her own of princesses going to balls wearing glass slippers and boys climbing beanstalks up to a giant's castle to rescue a golden harp.

Jareth began to bring Sarah gifts from his home. He'd offered some to the man and his wife but they'd refused saying his help on the farm was gift enough. He'd been humbled by that and so he brought new tools to use and "accidently" left them or he brought food but so much that he had to share it and let them have the leftovers. His gifts to Sarah were ribbons to tie her long dark hair back with or new pens and journals to write with. She'd taken to writing his stories down and after dinner would read them aloud to her parents.

Jareth knew he was falling in love with Sarah. She was not beautiful like the women from the Underground nor was she rich in the monetary sense. But when she smiled at him, her face would glow and her green eyes would light up and she was rich in knowledge and personality and kindness.

Yet, she never said anything about her feelings and he remained silent as well and the months passed until it was only a few days before his 1313th birthday. His subjects began to become restless and they watched him closely wondering where he went everyday. Had he given up on finding someone to love him? Were they doomed to remain the subjects of this hideous creature and suffer to live in a Labyrinth that would sooner kill them than offer them shelter like it once had?

A meeting was called and Jareth was summoned and told their concerns.

"You must hold a ball, your majesty and invite all the eligible ladies, rich and poor, young and old to attend. Surely there is at least one woman here who can love you as you are and break the spell?" Jareth's ministers ordered. "Time is of essences, my liege! You only have a week left before your 1313th birthday! Do you really wish to remain a goblin for the rest of your life?"

Jareth was silent and he looked from one minister to another. He knew they were correct. He did not wish to remain a goblin. He gave a nod and snapped his fingers and invitations appeared in bundles upon the table. The ministers sighed happily and goblins were summoned to distribute the invitations to all the eligible women. No one was forgotten. Jareth personally gave the family their invitation. The family had looked concerned when he'd told them they were invited fearing they would cause him embarrassment. But he would hear nothing of it and assured them they would be given places of honor should they so wish.

The week leading up the ball, Jareth spent his time in his castle overseeing the preparations. The family continued to farm spending their free time preparing appropriate clothing.

The night before the ball, Sarah tried on her dress and her parents smiled happily. But Sarah gazed sadly at her reflection. Her goblin king had not been to see them all week and she feared he'd grown bored with her and her family. She expressed her concerns with her parents and they tried to comfort her.

"He is a king, dear, he does have responsibilities," her mother reminded her.

"Yes, but why now? Were we just an amusement?" Sarah's anguished filled eyes met her parents' and they knew their daughter had strong feelings for the Goblin King.

"We'll just have to have faith in him, my love," Sarah's father said softly.

The next night, a goblin arrived to escort Sarah and her parents to the Labyrinth to attend the ball. The castle was freshly cleaned like it had not been in centuries. The ballroom was blazing with fairy lights and candles and starlight and it was filled to the brim with women of all ages. Many of them had only heard rumors of the cursed Goblin King while others had been there that fateful night and had come to see if he was still has hideous a they remembered.

Sarah felt very lost and small. So many of the women in attendance were beautiful and rich. Their gowns sparkled and revealed more than they hid. Even the poorest of the women were richer than Sarah's family and she knew it. The peasants wore silks and satins, though not as elaborate as the royalties. Sarah felt out of place in her serviceable brocade gown that had once been her great grandmother's refitted to fit her.

Jareth smiled from behind his scarf as he gazed out over his guests. He scanned the crowd for Sarah, hoping to see her in a beautiful silk creation or perhaps a lovely taffeta. But his smile faded as he looked and saw no sign of her. He quickly summoned the goblin he'd sent to bring them to the ball and demanded to know if they were here.

"Yes, your majesty! I's brings them just as yous asked!" the little creature nodded, his bat like ears flapping in his excitement.

Jareth growled and with a wave sent the goblin away. He knew he would have to descend into the ballroom to search for her. Making sure his scarf was in place, he made his way majestically down the stairs.

A hush fell on the crowd as all eyes turned to the man coming down the stairs. Sarah felt her heart skip a beat and her cheeks flush at seeing her Goblin King. He wore a long brocade jacket of dark midnight blue with silver piping along the edges and outlining the pockets. A dark grey waistcoat could be seen buttoned beneath the jacket and a startling white ruffled shirt and cravat under that. He wore dark gray leggings with knee high boots shined to reflection. His long green hair was left free and the lower half of his face was covered by the white scarf. It had been so long since Sarah had seen that scarf that she was saddened to see him wearing it. Though, she had to admit it did look striking against the pea green skin of his face. But those eyes gazing out across the room were her Goblin King's even if he looked different in his evening clothes. He had taken to wearing a lose shirt and simple leggings and work boots when he'd visited her family and she thought those clothes fit him better than the peacock trappings we wore now.

"My dear guests, I welcome you to my birthday celebration! I ask that each of you lovely ladies save a dance for me," Jareth called out and he winked.

Sarah felt her heart drop at that. He was looking for a bride; there was no other explanation for this! She sighed and turned to find her parents. If she could convince them to go, they could return to their farm where they belonged.

Music started and Jareth began dancing with one lady after another. He laughed and flirted and strove to see if the woman showed any sign of love for him. Yet as he went from one woman to another, his heart began to sink. Many of the women shrank away from him refusing to dance. Others asked questions about his wealth. Others informed him he was too many years too late or too early. But the majority told him flat out they could not love something like him and had walked off in disgust. The side rooms were beginning to fill with the women who had fainted due to his ugliness. And all the time, Jareth had yet to find Sarah.

The clock was steadily ticking away and Jareth watched in dread as the hands made their way to the 13th hour. He began to panic. Where was Sarah? He had yet to dance with her!

It was fifteen minutes until the 13th hour and Jareth was dancing with one of the last few women when she reached up and pulled his scarf off demanding to see his face. She screamed and tried to back away but the dance floor was crowded and as the other dancers turned to see what the matter was, they too began to scream at seeing Jareth's revealed face.

Shame filled him and he tried to grab his scarf but it was on the floor and being kicked around by fleeing guests. A space grew around Jareth as the guests backed away staring in horror, pointing and screaming. Jareth looked at them with pain filled eyes.

"Is there no one who can love me?" he asked softly in a broken voice as a hush finally fell over the crowd.

"I do," a soft voice said.

Jareth turned and stared as Sarah pushed her way through the crowd. She wore a gown of brocade many years out of date in Aboveground years. It was white and silver showing her innocence and there were strands of silver ribbons threaded through her long dark hair that had been curled and brushed back. Her off the shoulder sleeves puffed at the shoulders and hugged her arms from the elbow down. A sweetheart neckline revealed the stops of her pale breasts and the bodice hugged her torso before frothing out into a full skirt. Never had Jareth seen someone so beautiful!

Sarah felt all eyes on her as she made her way on shaking knees up to Jareth. She stared into his one blue and one green eye; those eyes that she had fallen in love from the very beginning. They gazed down at her filled with hope and despair. She took in the long hooked nose and the pointed chin with hairy warts. She took in the green scaly skin and the long green hair that always seemed greasy no matter how many washings it got. She reached out and gently took his long clawed fingers and stepped up closer to him.

"I love you," she repeated softly just before leaning up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his gently.

Jareth froze before he closed his eyes, tears trickling down and kissed her back.

"I love you, too, Sarah," he whispered.

Sarah smiled against his lips and kissed him again.

The crowd suddenly gasped and cried out again as a breeze flew through the room and the clock began to strike the 13th hour. When Sarah opened her eyes she came face to face with the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. She panicked wondering where her Goblin King had gone before she looked into the man's eyes and recognized the one blue and one green eye.

"Jareth?" she whispered.

Jareth grinned and nodded. "You have broken the spell, my love."

Sarah pulled back far enough to really look at him. The clothes remained the same as did his eyes but his skin was pale with the golden touch of magic. His nose was long and straight and his chin pointed but much shorter and decidedly free of warts. His hair fell around his face in a soft wave of white blonde and he had the distinctive markings of a magical royal over his eyes with the sweeping coloring leading from the outside of his eyes up to his eyebrows. His hands were still long of finger but pale with clean and cut nails though he appeared to have newly developed calluses on his hands from helping on the farm.

Sarah looked back up into his eyes and smiled happily. "I would recognize those kind eyes anywhere."

Jareth laughed happily and swung Sarah around. He caught sight of his Godmother and gave her a deep respectful bow. She smiled and gave him a regal nod in return. She then turned back to Jareth's parents and resumed her conversation with them. Jareth turned back to Sarah and swept her up into a waltz.

"Marry me, Sarah," he said as they glided across the floor.

"Oh, Jareth, of course I will!" Sarah breathed.

Jareth smiled and stopped in the middle of the dance floor to capture her lips in a kiss. He had never been happier.

They were married a month later and Sarah settled in at the castle beyond the Goblin City but every evening, she and Jareth would go to her parents' farm and tell stories and visit.

And they lived happily ever after.

"Really Jareth, must you tell that story every single night?"

"Sarah, my love, our children demand it of me! How can I possibly say no?"

Sarah Williams, the Goblin Queen, sighed and shook her head lovingly at her husband. In the nearly three hundred years they'd been married, she had to admit she never got tired of hearing her husband tell their children the story of how they'd met and married.

Jareth rose from the chair he'd been sitting in and walked over to his wife. He saw her gaze settle on the chair. It was the very same chair that he'd sat in when he'd first been accepted by her and her family. Her little brother Toby's chair. Sarah's parents had died many years ago of old age and Jareth had brought the chair back with him after the funeral. All the years he and his wife had visited his in-laws, he'd sat in that chair always silently thanking young Toby for the use of it.

Now he always sat in it to tell his children bedtime stories. His ministers had offered to get him a much more comfortable and elaborate chair but Jareth had adamantly refused saying this one was perfect for his needs.

He and Sarah looked into the nursery and gazed at their children: an even dozen with number 13 on the way. The oldest was well past one hundred years old but he refused to move out of the nursery saying someone had to watch the younger children and make sure their father told the stories correctly. Neither Sarah nor Jareth complained though a separate room had been furnished for all of the children should they ever wish to have one of their own.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not since an hour ago."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And they kissed, feeling the love of their children around them and the gentle kick of their 13th child in his mother's belly. Jareth knew he had never been richer or happier and he told his wife so. She just smiled, took his hand and led him to their bedrooms to show him just how rich and happy he really was.

_The End_


End file.
